One Piece: Monkey D Lucy
by Gameprince33
Summary: One Piece story, but with my own twists. (Fem!Luffy) Lucy, a traumatized girl, wants to become Queen of the Pirates. During her adventure, she makes many new friends, and reunites with a childhood friend from an incident she was in when she was little. (Lucy will be slightly smarter than Luffy, and will have a long lost blood related older sister (older by 1 year) named Crystal)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Why? Why did this happen? Why did mommy have to die? Why did I have to see her get murdered by that bandit? Why? Why? WHY?

"Lucy, why are you walking out in the rain?" I know that voice well. I turn around and sob in Makino's arms as she comforts me. She's the only one I can ask for help right now.

"Mommy... she's deaf! I saw her... get killed!" I said between sobs. Makino is a good friend of mine. She would always help me when I need it.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get you out of this rain." She said after I explained. "Don't worry. From now on, I will make sure you are well raised. I will always be with you no matter what, OK?"

"Thank..you..." I responded, falling asleep as she carried me to her bar (which doubles as her house) and placing me in a spare bed.

_The next day_

10:00

So far, the day has been slow. Or, it was, until they came. Pirates came to the bar to relax for a while after a long voyage. They were pretty cool, but I was still a bit down after last night.

"Hey kid. Why're you so down?" The pirate next to me asked. He had medium-length red hair and a straw hat. That's all I could see from the corner of my eye, anyway.

"I wouldn't bother her right now. She lost her mother last night when a bandit broke into her house." Makino told him. The bar went quiet after that. I could feel all of the pirates staring at me. I try to ignore it. I felt a tear run down my check.

"Hey, cheer up! Things happen for a reason. Some of them remain unanswered. You just gotta face facts and move on." The pirate told me. I felt so... inspired by his words. A smile. I smiled for the first time today, wiping away the tears forming in my eyes.

"Thanks. I really needed that." I looked at him with a smile.

Over the next year, I've spent a lot of time with the pirates. Their leader, who wore the straw hat, "Red Haired" Shanks was the funniest of them all in my opinion. He even inspired me to want to become a pirate one day. Makino's okay with it, but said I will have to wait till I'm older. There is NO arguing with Makino. Cross her, and you'll wish you never met her.

Some bandits came in one day, and that day is one day I will never forget . It was the day that I became a rubber girl.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2: Devil Fruits

Chapter 2

Today was as normal as it could get with Shanks & his crew. Shanks told me that in a matter of days he would be leaving Dawn Island and head to other places in the world. I was a bit sad at first, but at least I wouldn't be teased by him anymore when he left told him that when we meet at sea, I'll be just as strong a pirate as he is.

"You don't have what it takes to be a pirate." He teased, "You'll probably get raided and paddle back giving up!"

"Oh yeah? WeIl I'll find the One Piece treasure, become Queen of the Pirates, & have a crew stronger than all of the Seven Warlords!" I retorted nonchalantly, turning away from him. It hurt just to hear him say that I was a weak little girl.

"Oh, so you wanna surpass us? Well then..." That didn't sound good. I felt something being placed on my head. I looked up to see it was Shank's hat! His _fucking_ straw hat! He treasured this hat more than all the treasure in the world! "I'm leaving this hat with you. Once you become a great pirate, i want you to find me & return this hat in good condition. Let this be a promise between the two of us."

"Guess I have two things that I have to make sure i don't lose." The first obviously being his hat. The second was the locket mommy gave me the day before the incident. It was made out of solid gold and was made by the best jeweler in the Grand Line. Inside was a picture of me as a baby being held by mommy, who was standing next to who I believe is my daddy. The other half of the inside held enough room for another picture, so I saved it for when I took one with my entire crew. The locket was engraved with the message '_Monkey D. Lucy, pure, kind,_ _heroic._' It was the only thing I could remember mommy by. I always kept it around my neck for safekeeping.

The bar went quiet again when bandits came in. My newfound fear of them causes stress, & when I'm stressed, I stress eat. The problem with it is, is that my vision goes black & I have no memories of the events. I came back to Shanks & his crew freaking out about something.

"What's going on?" I asked. Everyone in the bar just stared at me with a shocked expression.

"LUCY!" Shanks yelled. "You just ate the Gum Gum fruit! Do you realize what you did?"

"How was I supposed to know? I black out whenever I stress eat! You shouldnt've had the box open in the first place!"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now." Shanks sighed. A few days passed, and I was already used to my new Devil Fruit powers. I even came up with some fighting techniques. But sadly, today was the day Shanks left. I was helping Makino with her work (least I could do for her for allowing me to stay here) & the day was slow. Then right on cue, we got some visitors.

"Looks like the pirates aren't here today. Its quiet." A familiar voice said. I feel like I know that voice somewhere, but where? Then it hit me. It was him! That son of a bitch who killed mommy! I dropped the glass I was cleaning as tears started falling. They were both from fear & anger. I snapped when Makino asked what happened.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled, jumping over the counter and I punched him outside.

"LUCY, WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" Makino asked, outraged at my sudden outburst.

"Its him! He's the one who killed mommy!" I ran out to beat the living HELL out a him whith his men running after me.

"You little brat! Do you know wha-" He was cut off by me punching him in the face.

"I don't care! Your gonna pay for killing my mother! GUM GUM... GATLING!" I was showing no mercy. I was going all out, and noone is gonna get in my way!

_One hour later..._

I just finished nocking out the bandit and his men when I heard Shank's voice behind me. "That was a good show Lucy! I was wondering why nobody came to see us off, & now I see why!"

"The bastard deserved it. After what he di-" Smoke covered the area and I was nocked out. When I came to, I was on a small boat with the goddamn bastard himself.

"You've really pissed me off, freak. Now your gonna die!"

"I didn't CHOOSE to eat the fruit! Everything that happens happens for a reason, already planned out by fate, & fate chose me to eat it. I for one am gonna use this BLESSING to get rid of people like you!" He then threw me in the water. I did not expect to go out like this so soon!

Next thing I knew, a sea king ate the boat, bandit and all, Shanks came to save me, & the sea king was coming straight for us! It was about to attack, when it stopped. A small ball of yellow light stood between us and it. The sea king left and didn't bother us again. I passed out from exhaustion, and in my dream, that small ball of light was there.

"Greetings. I'm glad I was able to save you and Shanks in time." It said, its sweet, elegant voice was so soothing.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Grace, the Sea Goddess, but please, call me Grace. I saw everything, and I liked that you accepted your powers as a blessing. Devil Fruits really are blessings, but most people don't accept that. Your the only one who agrees with us about what they really are. So, for that, I'll give you this." Another ball of light came from Grace and went into my body. I felt stronger from it somehow.

"What just happened?"

"Many things. For one, I've given you full ability to swim. Second, I've blessed your body to withstand the power of TWO devil fruits. I also gave you a second devil fruit power: The Wave Wave Fruit. With it you can do many different water-based things, like control is, become it, and even breathe it! Pretty cool, huh? It will help for when you become a real pirate."

"Its amazing! Thank you so much Grace!"

"Your welcome Lucy. Now, get some rest. Your gonna need it." And with that, I drifted off into complete sleep.

_TBC..._


End file.
